


1:31 a.m.

by SugarFluffiness



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Park Jinyoung | Jr., Falling In Love, Jaebum falls in love, Jinyoung is a little hurt, M/M, Mild Angst, Slow Burn, They find each other, a little hurt, cloudy - Freeform, jaebum takes care of jinyoung, jaebum works a lot, jjproject, lots of reference to time, sun shining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFluffiness/pseuds/SugarFluffiness
Summary: It was 1:31 a.m. on a dark night when Jaebum met Jinyoung driving home. He never realized the broken artist would have such an effect on him.When the two parted ways, he simply couldn't let go of the thought of him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 1:00 a.m. when Jaebum left work, exhausted, the idea of quitting presenting itself in his mind, as if he had the luxury to contemplate it.  
It was 1:10 a.m. when he slumped in the driver’s seat of his almost-broken-down car and turned the ignition a couple times before it sputtered to life. Jaebum thanked the heavens that at least tonight he could get home without delay.  
It was 1:30 a.m. when, driving, lids half closed, Jaebum saw the most beautiful person in existence, Park Jinyoung, as he would later find out.  
And it was 1:31 a.m. when Jaebum nearly killed said gorgeous boy as he ran across the street blindly, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

 

It was bright and sunny the day that Mark left Jinyoung. He spent hours walking mindlessly, reflecting on their entire relationship. It had gone through it’s ups and downs, but amounted to the simple fact that Jinyoung was now heartbroken.  
Jinyoung kind of wished it was raining, to reflect the tears about to fall. “Good luck to you,” he murmured as Mark’s hand left his shoulder and turned around.  
Mark smiled dazzlingly, no maliciousness in his expression. “I’m truly sorry, Jinyoung. We could never have worked together. I wish you all the best.”  
Jinyoung kicked a stone in his path, grumbling to himself about how it was all his fault the two fell apart, and thinking about how much he was going to miss his former boyfriend. 

It was night when he found himself lost on some quiet roadway, unable to remember where he was heading in the first place. It wasn’t like he could go home to his parents, they were in another city. And lately he had been living with Mark. There was no way he would go there with Mark. He would have to wait until the boy was at work or occupied to collect his things. The thoughts of splitting up with Mark was too much for him to think rationally about at the moment. 

He continued walking, feeling as if he stopped, he would stay in place forever. He stumbled, tears blurring his vision and before he knew it, he was falling, hands and knees hitting concrete as a car stopped inches away from hitting him, seconds away from knocking him to the ground in a puddle of blood and tears. _Maybe it would be better off that way_ , Jinyoung allowed himself to think for a split second before he was brought back to reality by anxious shouting, a car door slamming and strong arms wrapping around his body.  
Jinyoung looked up, blinking away fright and confusion to see a handsome face, furrowed eyebrows, visible creases in his face caused by worry. 

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” the man kept repeating frantically as he helped Jinyoung up, as if the boy was deaf as well as incapable.  
“I’m fine,” Jinyoung managed, his shakiness gone and replaced by his familiar temper.  
The man breathed a sigh of relief after checking Jinyoung to make sure he was okay. Jinyoung felt a little manhandled but agreed to take a seat in the stranger’s car while he dug in his trunk for a bottle of water.  
So what if the guy was a creep? It wasn’t like things could get any worse from here. Jinyoung felt too numb to care anymore, willing to put himself in this seemingly kind man’s care for at least five minutes.  
The man returned empty handed. “I don’t have any water with me, I’m so sorry. How about I take you home? I’m Jaebum by the way,” he added hastily.  
“I’m okay here,” murmured Jinyoung and got out of the car. “I don’t have a place to call home anymore.”  
Jaebum looked taken aback but caught Jinyoung’s limp arm as he turned away. “At least let me get you something to eat and drink. I can’t let you go without knowing you’re okay.”  
Jinyoung turned back and sighed. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay,” he admitted, but relented anyways because he had already thrown away his caution. He felt like teasing fate a little bit anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop looking at me like I’m a hurt puppy. I can feel your glance on me every five seconds, and it’s really not going to do anything but make me anxious.”  
Jaebum looked back at the road sheepishly. It was true, he was extremely worried about the younger man sitting beside him in his car, but that wasn’t the only reason why he felt the need to glance at him every so often (or every five seconds, as Jinyoung claimed).  
He glanced back at the young man, unable to believe that this strange occurrence wasn’t all just a dream and this beautiful but hurt young man hadn’t really just been nearly run over by him and was now drifting off beside him at 2:00 a.m.

“Music?” asked Jaebum quietly. “Please,” murmured Jinyoung, laying his head back, dark hair falling over his face.  
The silence of the closed space was suddenly filled up with sad, soulful music.  
Jaebum felt himself relax a bit before the music was shut off. He turned to Jinyoung questioningly. “I’m not in the mood to feel worse than I’m already feeling,” he said shortly. “If that were even possible.”

“What happened?” asked Jaebum before he could stop himself.  
“Well let’s see. First my boyfriend broke up with me on the sunniest day of the year. And then I found myself on some abandoned road in the middle of nowhere during the middle of night. No home to go back to. And right after that, I was nearly run over by a stranger. And yeah, I think that’s about it.”  
Jaebum winced. “I’m so, so sorry.”  
Jinyoung managed a small smile at his continuous apologizing. “It’s looking up though,” he murmured. “As long as you don’t kidnap me.”  
“I have half a mind to,” Jaebum joked. “I feel so bad that I want to whisk you away and make up for it.”  
Jinyoung laughed aloud at that, covering his open mouth and glistening teeth with a hand.  
“And I was sitting here thinking the day couldn’t get worse,” giggled Jinyoung. “What on earth would possess you to want to kidnap a grumpy, heartbroken guy like me anyways?” he joked.  
“Maybe I’d want to give a shot and fixing that heart...and attitude,” replied Jaebum, half serious. “And us kidnappers are always looking for pretty, delicate looking things like you.”  
Jinyoung laughed aloud, pretending to be shocked. “How many have you captured before me?” he gasped.  
“Just you,” laughed Jaebum and turned to flash Jinyoung a wink. “Or at least I hope to,” he added in his mind. “-capture your heart.”  
He stopped the thought, feeling embarrassed. Flirting with Jinyoung to try and distract him and perhaps cheer him up a bit was enough. He didn’t need to be serious about it.  
And as much as he was flirting, he wasn’t really serious about what he said. All he wanted was to compensate Jinyoung and then get out. And it wasn’t like this strange occurrence was going to erase or even ease the fact that Jaebum still had to wake up and go to work in about six hours. 

He finally parked outside a small, dimly lit restaurant and they entered, greeted by a lone server.  
“Quite late for dinner,” he joked, showing the awkward couple to a tucked away booth in the corner.  
Jaebum cleared his throat nervously when they were alone and waiting for their food. “So...you feeling alright?” he asked tentatively.  
“You really didn’t have to do this,” said Jinyoung. “You don’t owe me anything.”  
“I won’t after we’re done eating. I’ll leave you alone then.” said Jaebum, offering a tiny smile.  
“Glad to know you’ll be free of the trouble I’ve caused after this meal,” said Jinyoung softly.  
It took lots of arguing to convince Jinyoung that he hadn’t caused any trouble at all and Jaebum wanted to take care of the vulnerable younger for just a little bit. 

At 4:30 a.m., the two parted ways.  
As Jaebum watched Jinyoung walking away, his figure finally swallowed by the coming dawn hues fighting off the heavy darkness, he felt a little empty.  
He pulled out his phone and looked at the number Jinyoung had left with him. He probably wouldn’t ever text the guy anyways.  
“Bye, Jinyoungie. Feel better,” he wished quietly before turning and getting into his car.

It was drizzling slightly when Jaebum finally reached his apartment. “ _Why do I feel sad?_ ” he reflected. “ _It’s the fault of the rain._ ”  
When he got in, he threw down his keys and stumbled to his bed, half asleep already.  
Jaebum had a hard time drifting off though. He lay down, listening to the soft patter of rain outside and thought of Jinyoung.  
The younger man had admitted he was an artist. Jaebum wondered what kind of art he created. Did he like painting more? Did he ever sculpt? Jaebum wondered how decorated his house was but then remembered that Jinyoung didn’t even have a home anymore.  
A thought suddenly hit him. His friend Youngjae was looking to share an apartment with someone. This was the perfect thing for Jinyoung.  
Jaebum had to stop himself from dialing Youngjae’s number right then and decided that the younger boy would probably be grumpy at being woken up at 5:48 a.m.  
With the thought of helping Jinyoung in his mind, Jaebum finally was able to drift off to sleep.

Jaebum called Youngjae at 11:30 p.m. the next day . He stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air at the shady back of the bookstore among cramped gray shops.  
“Jaebum hyung? We still on for tomorrow?” Youngjae sounded his cheerful self, making Jaebum grin.  
“Yeah, yeah. Are you still looking for an apartment partner? I think I found someone for you.” Jaebum said hesitantly.  
“I don’t know. I’ll have to meet them and decide.”  
“Of course. But please consider them. For me.”  
“Sure, hyung. Just send me his number.”  
Jaebum ended the call feeling a lot lighter. He texted Jinyoung immediately, informing him that a friend was renting an apartment, a space was open and he had recommended him for it.  
After he was done, he sipped the coffee he had bought from the store next door and headed back inside to the musty smell of pages. 

Jinyoung replied when Jaebum was closing the store for the night. He heard a ping and checked his phone eagerly, it had to be Jinyoung because no one ever texted him. Except occasionally Youngjae.  
< _I got a call and freaked a little because I hadn’t seen your text. Your friend was nice, I’m going to meet with him tomorrow afternoon.Thank you for looking out for me._ >  
Jaebum sighed. He didn’t want the boy’s gratitude. He didn't realize it at that second, but he really just wanted Jinyoung to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in honor of JJP's comeback, which I have to say took my breath away. The lyrics of their songs are so meaningful and beautiful I can't. I initially wrote this song thinking about JB and Youngjae's song 1:31 a.m. but I'm also including themes from Find You by JJ Project. (Listen to Icarus and On & On by them. The lyrics are gorgeous, it brings tears to my eyes).  
> Okay that's it. I'm out (before I start getting too dramatic).


End file.
